1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to handling of wellbore tools. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus for positioning a tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
During a drilling operation, a drill string is used to form a wellbore. The drill string is made from multiple lengths of drill pipe. Typically, a tong is used to connect the drill pipe to the drill string. The tong rotates the drill pipe to screw the pin end of the drill pipe into the box end of the drill string. The tong provides the torque necessary to make-up (or break-out) the connection. At various times during the drilling operation, the tong is moved between several locations at the well site, such as at well centerline, mouse holes, or a storage position. Due to the size and the weight of the tong, the movement of the tong may be difficult. Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus and method for moving the tong at the well site.